Salvation
by Hemlock Dalise
Summary: A rather pointless story about Sunstorm, Sam and Mikaela, and how the strangest things can happen. Inspired by my own plot bunny, pretty fluffy/WAFFy. Sequel up - 'Refuge'


***

For Sunstorm this planet fall was difficult, even in the planet's own flight form he had taken. The energy in his body - constantly seeking out other sparks to draw in - was going berserk after so many vorns in deep space, and reining it in was just too much effort after that infernal asteroid belt. Warnings were flashing in the corners of his vision and on instinct he transformed to slow his descent, but it did not matter. He watched the surface come closer between the warnings for sta..sis….

***

Sam and Mikaela had been heading between two buildings of the Autobot base when they saw the crash, not more than half a kilometre away from the base in a bit of scrubland. They headed towards it, and when they arrived to see an unconscious robot with golden glass in his optics they set off their locator beacons (for some reason their modified phones weren't working) and settled down to wait. It was a cool night, but the new arrival's plating was pleasantly warm (and he was not on fire, thankfully) so they settled into the junction between his body and a flat expanse of metal on his back, neither noticing when they fell asleep.

***

Upon waking, his first thought was that he felt somehow heavy, as if there were tiny weights on his wings. The second, on onlining his optics, was that there were indeed small weights on his wings. And that those small weights were organic, which was just disgusting. One of the little organic things moved, snuggling closer into the join between his wing and torso, and he had a moment of feeling the warmth generated by the squishy little body before realising that, whatever in pit it was, the organic was somehow alive. As the second also moved in closer he watched the warnings flash again and decided to think about it.. later…

***

Following the beacon Bumblebee arrived quickly on the site, and on seeing exactly who had made planet-fall panicked and yelled to Mikaela and Sam to wake up! Now! He could already feel his spark pulling lightly in its casing, but Sunstorm was still out cold so far…

They began to rouse, woken by the panicked sound of his voice but still oddly comfortable right where they were. As they did the glow in Sunstorm's optics began to brighten as he came out of stasis, and with this came the energy, taking the power from the nanites on his plating and causing them to slough off, and dragging his spark energy out of him.

***

The second time Sunstorm woke up it was to pained supersonic screams as he lifted his head to look. Ah, back to normal then. But no, the organics on his wing were sitting up and rubbing their eyes blearily, unaffected. There was someone much larger who had obviously just yelled to wake the organics - a minibot - scrunched up in agony on the ground, golden light crackling around him silently as Sunstorm's deadly influence responded to his consciousness. Another, larger, shape appeared as Sunstorm slumped backwards again into stasis and the minibot's screams stopped…

***

Ratchet dragged Bumblebee away to a safe distance, then beckoned the humans over, just as stunned as them but for different reasons entirely. "How are you two still functioning?"

"What? Never mind that! What happened to Bumblebee?!"

"Sunstorm's energy field is supercharged; it leeches energy from nearby sources like a mech's spark energy or the electricity that keeps nanites online. If he's close enough it even burns up the energy keeping our metal together. Fortunately, it's much more manageable when he's in stasis. We can cart him back to base and get him in a containment field. What I don't understand is how you two are showing no ill effects from, of all things, sitting on him!"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Luckily for him he wasn't too close, and Sunstorm is very weak. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"Phew. So why aren't we little puddles of goo right now?"

"I don't know. I'd say possibly because the energy in an Earth organic is simply too different to spark energy, but I'd have to run some tests.."

"Magic, got it."

***

The third time Sunstorm woke he was fully repaired, and behind a forcefield in what appeared to be the Autobot medbay. The little organics who had been recharging on his wings were gone, and for some reason he missed their prescence. It had been... nice ...to have the weight and warmth of another's touch; just for a little while. Even if, he reminded himself, they had been yucky little squishies.

He was startled out of his reverie when (the same?) two organics scuttled through the door cut into the actual medbay door hushing each other excitedly. He thought to call out for the Autobots – their pets had obviously managed to escape their cage and get into the 'bay, Primus knows what damage they might do – but there was nobody around.

One of the creatures came up to the forcefield and tapped its paw on it, seemingly not surprised when it was repelled. The other hunted around until it found some controls and clambered up to jump on a switch. The first fell through the field it had been leaning on and the second scrambled down to run through just as the field turned solid again.

Sunstorm was, by this time, backed up as far as he could go in his area, next to the window. And he tried to squash himself even further backwards as one of the organics approached him. It made a series of odd squishy noises, baring its teeth, and the other mirrored the expression. Sunstorm's glow dimmed as he tried to press further back. Were they going to eat him? He'd heard stories about organics.

***

Sam shrugged as his greeting seemed to cause further distress to the plane, turning to Mikaela with a shrug. "Perhaps he doesn't understand English?"

"Maybe. Try signing."

***

They were chittering at each other now, oh Primus what were they… The first one was waving at him. He waved back, stunned.

The squishy pointed at itself and made another sound. "Sam."

He repeated it, coming away from the wall a little.

The organic "Sam" nodded its head, baring its teeth again. It pointed at the second, this time announcing "Mikaela." The second squishy waved a little.

He repeated the second sound, garnering more nods, and was not surprised to see the squishy point at him. He answered the perceived request for his name with a quick series of chirps and a buzz, his name in Cybertronian.

"Sam" blinked, then pantomimed tapping at something in the air and pointed at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm did not understand this, and tipped his head to one side.

The second squishy "Mikaela" clocked the other round the helm, and chattered something at it, then turned to Sunstorm, making little mimics of his helm antenna with its paws, then making the digits wiggle around in the air towards its head.

This time Sunstorm understood, finally taking note of the thousands of signals flitting around the airwaves. He tapped in to the internet and was immediately assaulted by popups, but fought them back until he could skim around, picking up the language and matching it to the region he had landed in.

"Got it?" Mikaela asked, then bared her tee- no, smiled at him when he nodded. "Great! Now, you know our names, do you have an earth designation? Ratchet called you Sunstorm, but you'll probably want to pick your own…"

"Sun-storm. A maelstrom of excess energy. It is fitting."

"Right then." Sam shuffled about. "Um. There was a reason we came to see you, besides thinking you might like the company… I mean it's gotta be lonely stuck in a forcefield all day and-"

"Can we stay with you? It's freezing and our heater broke." Mikaela stopped what was quickly becoming a typical Sam ramble, patting Sunstorm on the leg. "You're all toasty warm, and we can talk to you too."

He flinched away from the touch, still expecting the organic to burst into flames, but relaxed when it didn't. "I suppose, I don't see why you should not." These two, squishy though they might be, were clearly Primus sent, immune to the energy that had kept him so long away from any others.

Mikaela and Sam sat together, scrunched up on one of his feet, until he lowered a hand and they scrambled gratefully up to his lap. They lay curled together, resting on his abdominal plating, and the conversation grew slower and drowsier on all of their parts until they dropped off.

***

And that is how Ratchet found them, several hours later with the whole base searching frantically for the missing diminuitive organics. Sam and Mikaela were curled together on Sunstorm's legs and abdomen with their heads resting on each other's arms, and Sunstorm was sitting slouched in a corner of the cell, one hand preventing the teenagers from falling even in recharge.

_**A/N: So, what do you think? First attempt at a longer story, and I still don't like how the last paragraph turned out.**_

_**Read and review, please.**_


End file.
